Mortal Kombat: SubZero Blizzard
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Su- Zero faces his greatest quest yet! Aided by Liu Kang, Raiden, Sonya and even Scorpion a deadly foe must be smitten... this one is filled with Mortal Kombat chars and lots of story! Enjoy!


Mortal Kombat: Blizzard  
  
By: Ronald Delval  
  
Prologue: Coming of the Storm.  
  
Shao Kang had survived.  
  
At the third tournament, his foes had managed to defeat him. But now. now he would have revenge! He would let them all pay. .  
  
He had returned to his capital planet, Outworld and retaken his galactic Empire. Raiden, the God of Thunder and now an Elder God had not intervened. He and Earth's heroes were still recovering from the latest Mortal Kombat Tournament wherein, they had first faced the evil Sorcerer Quan Chi and than his master Shinnok, a fallen Elder God who had ruled the Netherrealm, the Kingdom of the Dead. Shang Tsung, his former servant, had disappeared and was probably dead but he had managed to gather several new elite warriors. Seated in his huge throne, at the top of his fortress, he oversaw his generals. His face hidden behind a skull-like mask and holding a long staff, he gazed at each general. There was: Barakka, the mutant warrior from the wastelands. Reptile, the reptilian green Ninja, stood there too, his hideous face hidden by a green mask. Reiko, his chief general, wearing a crimson ninja-outfit had eyes that emitted blue lights, pitchblack was the skin around his eyes. Kintaro, a huge centaur with a scorpion's tail had been resurrected from the dead together with Kano, a Earth Criminal with half a steel mask covering the left side of his face, a ruby replaced his eye. Mileena, sister of his stepdaughter stood there too. She wore a pink cloth, covering her face, 2 sai's hung at her belt. The two other warriors were Ninja's similar to Reptile. and Sub-Zero!  
  
The Lin Kuei warrior jumped in front of him. The Ice warrior had his face hidden behind a blue mask. His eyes peered through him, a red scar could be seen under and above his right eye. The warrior cupped his hands, icy particles gathered and than he stretched his cupped hands toward him. The freezing blast of ice energy hit him. He stepped back but too late. the other Earthling.  
  
The Emperor shook his head, the past was the past. Anyway, Ermac and Rain were two powerful Ninja warriors similar to Sub-Zero. Now only a few warriors were needed to compose his unbeatable fighting force. Soon, very soon. .  
  
Shao Kahn laughed and his laugh could be heard throughout Ouworld where a huge army was gathering. Millions of soldiers came pouring in from the deepset caverns of Outworld to the most distant worlds of his evil Empire.  
  
The Universe would soon be his. But first he wanted to rule Earth and extract revenge on it's warriors. All the warriors that had dared to oppose him at a point in the past, whether directly or indirectly: Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Sub-Zero, Jax, Kai, Kitana,. .  
  
Chapter 1: After the last Mortal Kombat tournament.  
  
Liu Kang, immortal champion of many high staked Mortal Kombat tournaments and Raiden's protégé looked at his friends. The Chinese Marial Artist wore a red turban and his long black hair was not tied together. Next to him stood Johnny Cage, the movie star and one of Liu's most powerful friends embraced Sonya Blade, his black sunglasses hiding the loving look that would harm his 'Tough guy' look. Sonya Briggs, wearing the uniform of Earth Special Forces returns the cuddle while her Special Forces partner, the Afro-American Jax was mending his wounds. His shiny Cybernetic arms increasing his strength so much, he has a hard time not wrecking the first aid-kit. "Finally it's over perhaps now I can retire and grow old together with you guys!" Liu Kabg said. He had put his Dragon Sword in the sand. The curly blade was half -way in. He rested on the powerful sword while Johnny Cage turned towards him "Yeah, I guess since there won't be no more Mortal Kombat Tournaments to decide Earth's fate. That means that if I die, Raiden won't revive me. but than again, I won't have to die in Mortal Kombat anymore". Sonya giggled "Perhaps now you can finally marry me!". "I guess so." Johnny said. "Yuk. we first have to report to the H.Q. . And I'd like you guy to back us up!" Jax said. "Fine with me, let's head out" Liu Kang said. The group left the arena. Here they had won the final combat against the Elder God Shinnok. They had defeated his champions and than dealt with him. Now they could finally return home. Raiden had become an Elder God, leaving the protection of Earth to Fujin, God of Wind. So all was safe, or at least that was what they thought! They disappeared out of sight, the crater left behind by Shinnok's descent into the Kingdom of the dead, continued to smoke for a long time before closing. Hopefully it was the last they saw of Shinnok.  
  
Noob Saibot, the inhuman creature with the red glowing eyes and humanoid form gazed at the three robotic fighters. "Sektor the crimson Robot Warrior, Cyrax the yellow Robot Warrior and finally Smoke the Black Robot Warrior! I have a task for you all" Noob Saibot yelled. The eyes of the robotic killers flared up as they all spoke "What is our mission?". "I have reprogrammed you all to serve me. And I have declared allegiance to Shao Kahn. So we will do his bidding! The rewards will be great, for me and for all of you! Power and might, and entire armies to lead!". Out of the shadows stepped Reptile. Noob Saibot turned and looked at the other general. "So we have received orders?" Saibot asked. Reptile grinned as he placed his hands on the dark and sticky warrior "SSSSSooon Ssoooonn. you mmmussst go on a hunt!" the Reptillian lifeform of a powerful race hissed. "A hunt? And who is our target?" Noob Saibot asked with his shadowy voice. "Your prey is Liu Kang! Liu Kang and his friendsssss. But we must play it smart. wait for the right time because I have a plan.SSShahahahaaaaaSSSSSAAhhaaa!"  
  
Chapter 2: the Master of the cold. Sub-Zero  
  
Sub-Zero looked from the shadows as the others left. He and Scorpion had dealt with Quan Chi. Scorpion had set him free from the bond that linked them. The undead Ninja no longer wanted him dead. Where his brother, the original Sub-Zero had killed Scorpion many times, it had been Quan Chi who had caused the death of Scorpion's entire Ninja Clan. Now Scorpion had realised his revenge on the true murderer, he had lost interest in the young Ice Warrior, the most recent Lin Kuei to receive the power of Ice and Cold, the latest assassin to receive the codename Sub-Zero. Where his older brother had been coldhearted he had kept most of his humanity. But nonetheless, his brother had defeated Shinnok in his realm single-handedly once, and the knowledge of that experience had been passed onto him. It had proven invaluable. The others were used to him disappearing. As they disappeared out of sight, the Ice Warrior jumped up. He grabbed the gutter, and in one movement jumped up, landing crouched on the roof. Wearing a black tunic covering his body and a blue vest with belt and loincloth, only his arms and a part of his face were bare. A red scar ran under and above his right eye. The blue metal mask that covered his mouth, nose and jaws hid a part of the scar from view. A cold breeze passed by, his body absorbed the cold and stored it. The blue gauntlets that covered his underarm and hands were stained with blood. He wore a typical Ninja tunic worn by many great warriors, all slightly different in appearance. It was perfect for protection without hindering any athletic movement. Scorpion, Ermac, Rain, Reptile and many more warriors he or his brother before him had faced in combat wore such suits. But it wasn't omnipresent, far from clothing was diverse and seemingly in part symbolic for past, character or martial-arts style. His broken ribs had already seemingly healed. The Lin Kuei techniques his brother had taught him came in handy. He tested his powers on the gutter. His hands froze the gutter with ease. "It seems my powers have completely recovered. excellent" Sub-Zero said. He stood up and jumping from roof to roof with uncanny speed and precision he disappeared from sight.  
  
A few days later he had already returned to his specialty. assassination. His network of informants and agents had found a mission that suited his superior skills. The assassination of a Gangster who had killed the children of defenceless American civilians. Unlike his brother he didn't simply kill anybody for money, he only took criminals or vile evil people. But for them his heart was as cold and emotionless as his brother's would have been when on a mission. Perhaps even colder. .  
  
Sub-Zero had left his Ice Scepter in his lair. Instead he chose to wield his Ice Blade. He had placed the sword on his back and now he moved from roof to roof. Preparing to penetrate the mansion of the Drug Lord. Nobody sent after the infamous Drug Lord had survived. But he would. he always did. The perimeter guards were heavily armed and highly trained, they never stood a chance. Before they could use their machineguns, he had cut their throats. He moved through the huge forest surrounding the mansion. He evaded the patrols or wiped them out. Soon he saw the mansion. It was huge, the mansion was more like a hybrid between a palace and a military base. Guards and gun turrets everywhere. To his surprise, he even saw two state-of-the-art tanks. The Ice Warrior crawled closer. The barbed wire was his first obstacle. He crouched and drew his blade, with one clean cut, the barbed wire was removed from his path and he continued. A wall kept him from reaching the mansion. The guards on top met with quick death as he froze them using his Ice powers. A quick roundhouse kick shattered them into pieces. Suddenly the guards located them. The searchlights aimed at him, the machinegun nests could easily target him. They opened fire. Sub-Zero jumped off the wall and barrel rolled to safety. Hiding behind a rock he evaluated the situation. Suddenly he noticed a tunnel. "A sewer?" he exclaimed than he smiled wickedly behind his mask. He touched the grid closing the tunnel from unwanted intruders and released ice particles. Frost appeared on the wires and a simple punch broke the icy obstacle. He passed through the opening and ran. He welcomed the darkness of the tunnel. His senses on alert he headed towards the mansion. The guards would be too late if they followed him. He was so close now. .  
  
As he shred the grid on the other side, Sub-Zero cautiously entered the corridor. This tunnel used to dispose of filth and garbage had proven to be a huge weakness in the defences of the mansion. As he moved through the corridors, he approached the main audience chamber. Suddenly the lights dimmed. Steel bars blocked the way back and a dozen of armoured soldiers appeared before him, guns in hand they were ready for the worst. "." Sub-Zero said nothing and merely took a battle stance. A familiar laugh caught his attention. a female laugh. "So Ice Warrior we meet again" a woman dressed in yellow leather armour and wearing long yellow boots approached. "Tanya! You're the one who betrayed Kitana and Liu Kang at the last Tournament! So they spared you life!" Sub-Zero asked. "And they spared mine too!" another voice said. "Jarek! You too? But you were killed by Sonya Blade!" Sub-Zero said. "And revived by Emperor Shao Kahn, the same Emperor your older brother helped to defeat. The same Emperor whose plans you frequently messed up!" the bearded man said. Wearing brown boots and orange clothing, he held a short sword in his right hand. Tanya, the beautiful Edenian ambassador who had betrayed her homeworld to Shinnok crossed her arms and smiled seductively "The Emperor would reward a mighty warrior like you handsomely if you'd only join him!" "And if I refuse?" Sub-Zero said. "You die!" Jarek grinned, making threatening swirling motions with his sword. "I suppose there is no Drug Lord?" Sub-Zero inquired. "Good guess Iceman! These are the new Black Dragons! Our criminal organistion has been refounded by the resurrected Kano! As his lieutenant I am charged with recruiting warriors for Shao Kahn. We replaced one of your informants with one of my men and he got you the false information." Jarek said. Tanya stepped forward "It would be such a shame to kill you Sub-Zero! Join us! Or." she raised her hand and the soldiers aimed their guns at Sub-Zero. "My brother refused the offers done by the Emperor and so do I. With the Lin Kuei Grand Master gone, I'm finally free. I'm not giving up my freedom and my honour to serve a vile creature like Shao Kahn!" Sub-Zero said. "Is that your final decision my dear?" Tanya said. "My final answer? This is my final decision." Sub-Zero said, Ice particles gathered around his body. The floor in front of him froze as he performed his famous slide. Bashing into the soldiers, they scattered and fell. Jarek raised his blade while Tanya took an offensive pose. Sub-Zero countered Jarek's attack with his Ice Sword. It was time for some unofficial MORTAL KOMBAT!  
  
Chapter 3: Kitana.. beauty hunted  
  
Kitana had spoken with Liu Kang through magic. The betrayal of Tanya had been hard to bear. She had trusted her and so had her mother Queen Sindel. Tanya had tricked Sindel in opening the portals for Shinnok, so he could enter her world, the beautiful and peaceful world of Edenia. Luckily the reconquest of her world had been quick when Shinnok's plan to be allowed the conquest of Earth was foiled and he had been banished once again to the Netherrealm. Now she had become Queen of Edenia and seated on Edenia's throne she would rule with wisdom and love for her people. Dressed in a blue dress she was engaged in a diplomatic meeting with the representatives of an ethnic minority on Edenia. Suddenly a guard ran into the throneroom. He dropped his magic sword and fell on his knees. Two guards wielding halberds ran to his aid and crouched next to him to aid him. He was severely wounded. "Milady! I. I." the guard said, blood dripped out of his mouth. Kitana stood up and walked to the man "Speak brave soul who did this to you?". "They are. here. They were teleported here through some kind of dark magic! Two ninja's and an entire termination squad! They're in the service of Shao Kahn! We can't stop them milady!" he murmured before passing out. "Seal the throne room and sound the gong! That will summon the city garrison to our aid!" Kitana ordered. The soldiers present immediately executed her orders. The gong sounded and soon the city militia would arrive to aid the Palace Guard.  
  
Ermac had released a shadowy clone of himself that aided him in combat. It was his greatest asset. The warrior was composed out of a black ooze that could merge or unmerge with his body. Together they easily slew the Palace Guard. The Termination Squad composed out of several of Emperor Kahn's best men kept the enemy forces at bay while he and Rain moved towards the throne room. They arrived at the huge golden door that led to Edenia's throne room. Rain cracked his neck, the light blue ninja rose his hand into the air. He opened his hand and than closed it again, a shower an unknown but deadly liquid appeared out of nowhere and disintegrated the doors. Rain kicked into the door and it fell with a huge 'bang' onto the palace floor. Rain made a polite gesture, inviting Ermac to go first. The two were a great team. Ermac nodded and jumped inside. Immediately guards attacked. Their attacks were easily blocked and with a few kicks and punches he disposed of the guards. The last one remaining attacked Ermac in the back. But the Shadow Ermac intervened and broke the neck of the brave Palace Guard. "Hehee. now for the Queen" Ermac said. Rain entered as if he was the King of the castle.  
  
"You want me? Than come and get me!" Kitana said, wielding her razorsharp steel windfans. Ermac, the fake Ermac and Rain attacked. The fans cut through the air with enough force to decapitate her assailants. Ermac dodged and rolled to safety. His copy did the same. Rain meanwhile kicked Kitana in the stomach and sent her with an uppercut flying back. But with an agile rotation she landed on her feet a few meters from them. "Not bad. for a femal" Rain said. "You're not bad yourself. for a man! Now why do you want me dead?" Kitana said. Ermac answered with his sleek voice "Dead? No Emperor Shao Kahn wants you alive, you're his adoptive daughter and he wants you at his side. after punishment for your betrayal of course". "I'm not going back to Outworld, my people need me!" Kitana yelled as the magnificent woman attacked again. "I was hoping you'd say that!" Ermac said as he kicked Kitana's fans out of her hands. The fake Ermac kicked her in the back into Rain's direction. Rain grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Ermac jumped towards her and grabbed her in a tight hold. "Alright Rain we'd better leave before our false temporary passes expire and we loose the right to remain here without Kahn winning the required number of Mortal Kombat Tournaments!" he said. Rain nodded. The fake Ermac became a black ooze and disappeared into Ermac. "I really think it's disgusting!" Rain said. "As long as it works" Ermac answered. "Let's go Queenie" and bot Kitana and the two Ninja Warriors disappeared in a portal. Their men were meanwhile slaughtered but they were after all expendable. .  
  
Chapter 4: Calling all heroes. Fujin Thundergod  
  
Raiden had spoken with the other Elder Gods. They had chosen to accept the challenge of Emperor Shao Kahn. As the divine rules demanded the fate of the planet known as Earth would be decided in a Mortal Kombat Tournament. Emperor Shao Kahn had demanded that there would be only one to decide the fate of the planet. One tournament that would either decide things in his favour or that of the Earthlings. And what was worse, Shao Kahn had already been able to give temporal passes to his men so they could enter unconquered worlds. And now it seemed he could bend to divine rules in such a way that his warriors could already remain on other worlds without passes. Reptile and many other generals were on Earth for days now and they did not emit divine signals. Shao Kahn seemed to have all the cards stacked in his favour. Whether he won the tournament or not, the Emperor of Outworld would invade Earth, Raiden was sure of it, but he and the Elder Gods could not intervene. But Raiden knew one who could, the God of Wind, Fujin who had succeeded him as Thundergod and now wielded his Thunderstaff as guardian of Earth. .  
  
Fujin stood on the peak of Mount Kilimandjaro. The cold breeze reminded him of his old role as the god of wind. At least before the now deceased Sub- Zero intervened and killed him. But he had revived unlike his brethren for he had played things smart. Aiding the Earthlings in defending Earth against Shinnok had earned him his new role as the God of Thunder. He had thought it would be clear sailing all the way for at least a few hundred years, but already he sensed a change. An evil lingering somewhere, a threat. . He was aware of the presence of several evil warriors on the planet surface but he did not know what was going on. Besides as Guardian of Earth he could rarely intervene directly. He shook his head while the wind played with his red cloak. His white hair was bound together and wiggled with the wind. The staff of Raiden was in his right hand while he saw everything on the planet's surface and nothing. . Suddenly a face appeared before him. The Elder Gods! Or rathr one of them. "Raiden! I was hoping you'd talk to me!" Fujin said. "It is good to see you young one! You are the Guardian of Earth and the Earth is in grave peril. You must gather as much of Earth's heroes as you can for Emperor Shao Kang has returned. He's out for revenge and has demanded a new Tournament" Raiden's booming voice said. His face was partly transparent and strangely elusive. "Will he play by the rules?" Fujin asked. "Off course not Fujin. He already sent out several off his warriors without permission and he has prepared an invasion force to take the Earth by force whatever happens. But we must play by the rules. Go now and gather the Earth defenders. And say hye to them for me!" Raiden ordered, his face faded away and Fujin stayed behind. "And where will the Tournament be held?" Fujin asked. "The Emperor will raise a fortress on Earth, you will know when and where it appears. Trust me" Raiden's voice whispered. "I do Lord Raiden, I do." Fujin answered than he sighted and in the blink of an eye he was gone. .  
  
Kai, friend of Liu Kang and former member of the White Lotus Society moved with great speed through the mountains. He had crossed much territories already and yet he knew that he wanted to walk at least a thousand times farther. His ghurka knife shred the bushes to pieces as he entered a dense forest. He was hungry and managed to capture two rabbits. He made a fire and cooked the two rabbits. After an hour of so he started sleeping. The warmth of the fire was most pleasing and he dreamt the dreams of a young man with a great future ahead of him. His dark skin was striped with white ritual painted stripes. He wore a dark red turban and his chest was bare. When his voyage was over and his skills perfected, he'd return to his family to teach the martial arts and raise a family. His thoughts went to a young female he had recently engaged, she waited for him. Every week he made sure he reached a city so he could mail her. Soon, soon he would return. Suddenly he became aware of the awful silence in the forest. He listened and heard nothing or nobody, but there was a presence. In one fluent motion he took his long knife and rose up, blocking two pairs of Sai's. Kai punched her between her breast and the aggressor wearing pink cloathing backed off. Her face was hidden behind a mask. Her hair was black and long, her female shapes enthralling but Kai did not consider going easy on her because she was a female, she was too dangerous and too skilled in the art of killing to take things on her. "Who are you?" Kai asked. "I am Mileena. the Emperor has become aware of your friendship with Liu Kang. Therefore you must die!" Mileena said and with a spinning kick, Kai was sent crashing into the ground. Kai wiped the blood of his mouth as he got up. He focussed, he could do this only rarely for it sapped his strength too much. He gathered his ki and sent his hand up in the air, a small fireball descended but Mileena dodged it with easy. She laughed sadistically as she lounged forward. Kai dodged the attack and pushed her back with both arms. He had dropped his knife but by jumping forward, kicking her in the face he hurt her enough to force her to drop her Sai's. "Liu told me of you. aren't you Kitana's sister?" Kai asked while grabbing a tree branch to pull himself up and swing his feet into Mileena's face, however she blocked the blow and jumped back. The two warriors circled around the campfire. "If I serve the Emperor well, I will receive Kitana's head" Mileena said. "You mean the one that tried to take over Earth a few times before the problem called 'Shinnok' arose?" Kai asked. "Exactly! The Emperor was severely weakened but he survived, nobody can truly beat him" Mileena said. "And you actually think the Emperor will give you Kitana? Even after her betrayal I'm sure he'll try to recover her. His obsession with her is as great as his desire to destroy!" Kai said. "You lie!" Mileena snapped as she attacked, ignoring all caution. Kai remained motionless and than he suddenly moved his leg, kicking the campfire, the burning pieces of wood bashed into Mileena. With a shriek of pain she backed off. Kai knew this was the right moment. He performed a Turbo Air Fist, with great speed he attacked and she fell back. But before she hit the ground, he kicked her several times in a row, sending her up again and again. She landed a lot further and shove towards a ravine. She passed her Sai's but she was too late to use them. Kai jumped after her and grabbed her boot. "Hold on!" he ordered as he was the only thing preventing her falling to a likely death. But the boot loosened and she fell. Still holding the boot he saw her fall. The scream was followed by a short crack and Mileena did not move again. Kai stood up and shook his head. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Kai turned. it was Fujin. "It seems you've already met one of the Emperor's servants?" Fujin declared. "Yes I have, I suppose it's time for a major battle once again?" Kai asked. "Indeed" Fujin said. "Save the Earth, save the Universe and keep the Elder Gods from being embarrassed?" Kai asked. "I suppose three times yes. but I wouldn't defy the Elder Gods if I were you" Fujin answered. "What are they going to do?" Kai asked. Suddenly the Earth trembled and one could hear distant rumbling. "That was you, wasn't it?" Kai asked but Fujin shook his head. "Well. than I guess I'll better not defy any Elder Gods" Kai said. "That is indeed the best course of action. Now let us teleport out of here, I have much to tell you and we have much people to gather" Fujin said. "My friend Liu by any chance?" Kai asked. Fujin smiled and said "You will see, now let us go!". They disappeared with a bright light of a hundred thunders while they were sucked into Fujin's portal to a destination far away.  
  
Chapter 5: Burning Fire, the sting of the Scorpion  
  
Several wolfs closed in on Mileena. They started licking the blood that dripped from her bare thighs and her shoulders. The scarf that served as a mask had fallen next to her. One of the wolfs licked her feet. Mileena smiled, she was extremely ticklish. The licking continued, half unconscious the beautifull assassin murmured words of hatred against Kai and especially Kitana. Suddenly the wolf licking her feet bit. Mileena instantly woke up. Her wounds allowed no movement. The wolf licked the blood and she giggled, laughed and unable to move. Than the wolf cried, the others knew the prey was defenceless, they moved closer. That's it, now I'm a goner. I'll never have a chance to extract revenge on my sister! she thought. But her time had not come yet. Because a dark and grim voice could be heard in the distance. "GET OVER HERE!" the voice yelled and a cord with a spearpoint penetrated one of the wolves, pulling it into the darkness. It was the spear-technique of Scorpion! But she know that she was probably better of with the wolves. The wolf cried out in pain and than one could hear the sound of bones breaking. The wolves turned and attacked their opponent. She could not turn to look but from the terrified cries the wolves made, she knew that Scorpion was winning. She heard footsteps.  
  
Scorpion looked at Mileena. His skull-shaped mask and fully white eyes terrified Mileena. He could do with her what he wished and she knew it. His yellow outfit resembled that of his eternal rival Sub-Zero, ones his most hated foe and now. well he hadn't decided just yet. His yellow belt was ornamented with a skull-like emblem as was hilt of the frightening longsword he held. He was neither dead or living. In the past his hate for Sub-Zero had ensured his continuous return from Outworld, so had his deal with Quan Chi but nowadays, he doubted if he could return from the Netherrealm since he had no true reason. Inside his hand was a semi-organic weapon, a spearweapon that was as agile as a whip and obeyed his every command. The pain seemed to overcome Mileena and he raised his sword. Tears welled up in Mileena's eyes, pleading. He had met her before. At his second Mortal Kombat Tournament when he had wanted the former Sub-Zero's head. But then she had been cold, vicious, truly evil and even after the defeat at the hands of Kitana, when she barely died, she showed no weakness. How could she have changed so much? Why was she so weak? But than again wasn't he as weak. He did not leave her to die an awful death, he did not end her misery no. he just stood there and watched thinking unbelievable thoughts. Thoughts of a man and not a demon, the demon he had become. He took a healing potion he knew to prepare and administered it to her. It would keep her alive, he took her in his arms and walked away with the female assassin. Silently as usual, darkness and grim terror surrounding him. "The young Sub-Zero would mock me if he knew what I was doing. Or would he?" Scorpion wondered as he jumped from branch to branch with the speed only the champion of the slaughtered Ninja could muster. In the distance wolves and other more ferocious beasts howled. The moonlight did not manage to bath Scorpion in it's essence as he seemed enveloped by the shadows of the forest.  
  
In his lair, Scorpion sat on his throne, composed out of the bones of killed animals and stolen jewelry. His hideout was both luxurous and creepy. Mileena was chained to huge stone statue. Scorpion's longsword lay next to several other weaponry. From knives to more high-tech weaponry. But his powers were his true weapons, he was a weapon! Mileena woke up moaning. As her view returned to her, she looked up and saw Scorpion sitting in his throne. The image was first unclear but quickly became more 'real'. Scorpion stood up and walked to her with the walk of a warrior that knew little rivals. She knew he was the better warrior so if she would want to defeat him she'd have to be cunning. She tried to move but quickly realised she was chained tightly to the statue. "You can't escape Mileena. At least not unless I desire it to be so" he said as if he had read her mind. "What, what do you want from me?" she asked, no fear resonated in her voice. It seems she changed to her own self. Fascinating female.Scorpion thought. "I am not sure, yet" the Ninja answered. "If you don't have a plan why did you spare me? I mean from what I know about you, you don't do thinks for free" Mileena said. "Indeed, so perhaps I should eliminate you here and now?" Scorpion said. He opened his hand and showed it to her. A spearpoint left the palm of his hand. The spearpoint opened revealing the teeth of a seemingly beaked creature. Mileena turned her face away "Fine get it over, I'm not going to beg for my life if that's what you think".  
  
Scorpion stepped back and the spearpoint retracted into his hand. "Oh I won't kill you. Now from the discussion you had with Kai I assume that Emperor Shao Kahn has returned to claim Earth as his personal plaything?".  
  
"Yes, I would have received Kitana's head if I had succeeded but my prey tricked me" she whispered embarrassed by her weakness and the humiliation that had followed it.  
  
"Kahn would never have given you Kitana, a Shaolin monk I bribed told me that Liu Kang had been informed by the Edenians of Kitana's abduction. She would be disciplined and than. left alive to retake her place as the Emperor's daughter" Scorpion sneered.  
  
"You mean he did LIE? No I don't believe you!" Mileena said indignated.  
  
"Believe what you will foolish female, your payment was probably a swift death and replacement by another more. trustworthy general, if you would've been lucky that is" Scorpion answered whereafter he laughed evilly. The laugh echoed through his lair into the tunnels and towards whatever darkness they led to.  
  
"It can't be." Mileena said. "But it is." Scorpion answered. His hand touched her soft, smooth skin. "You're a pretty evil one aren't you" he grinned, his dead eyes looking at her, not with lust but neither with the usual hatred.  
  
"I'll pay you" Mileena said. "Pay me for what? Your freedom and your life?" Scorpion. "I failed the Emperor, he'll come after me. Never will I be safe" Mileena said. "That is. most probable" Scorpion said. "I know the location of several Ninja artefacts and scrolls that were not destroyed together with your clan. If you help me survive and you kill Kitana." Mileena offered. "Kill Kitana? That would mean I'd have to defy both Shao Kahn and Liu Kang. I am no fool, I won't get myself involved in such a situation" Scorpion said. "Listen I can offer you more than only the Ninja stuff" she said with a wicked smile. "Oh such as?" Scorpion asked. Mileena wet her lips "Me. Don't you want a mate?" she asked. Scorpion laughed out loud. "You'd mate with me? That's a good one" he said "Let me show you what kind of man you'd have as a partner!". Scorpion removed his mask and with it the demonic skin. a clean white skull appeared with two little flames that lit up in the emptiness of his eyesockets. Mileena didn't budge a muscle by the terrifying sight "Than allow me to show my true face!". Mileena's skin rimpled and changed, the flesh around her left eye was terribly burned and scarred. This is one of the reasons why I hate my sister. I will not go into the matter but I assure you I have much trouble finding a man who find a face this deformed appealing. But neither will you ever have a woman again. unless." Mileena smiled again "I can only put up the illusion of beauty for short periods than my face must. remain as it truly is. That's one of the reasons I'm always masked". "You intrigue me female. fine I'll take you under my wing and. I'll go after Kitana but I cannot promise you I will be able to kill her" Scorpion said. "Try. that's enough" Mileena said. She was released from her chains and fell down. She was still not entirely recovered. "It will take weeks to recover enough motion to survive out there in the wilds so you can't go anywhere. There are rations enough here. I will return later for my prices" Scorpion said as he took his longsword. "Both me and the location of the Ninja items will be here. waiting impatiently" Mileena. "Off course if you double-cross me you'll pay" Scorpion said making a cutting motion with his longsword. "Off course. But I will remain here. honey" Mileena said. She looked down for a moment and when she looked up again, the Ninja was gone.  
  
Chapter 6: A dish best served cold. Sub-Zero strikes back  
  
The soldiers had trouble aiming their weapons in close combat so they drew electric rods and attacked. The Ice Warrior jumped up and spinned in the air. His kicks send them out cold as their helmets broke open by the sheer force of the onslaught unleashed upon them. Jarek saw his chance and attacked with his sword. Sub-Zero drew his Ice Sword. The blades met. The magical blade of the blue Ninja clashed with the polished blade of Jarek's weapon. The two exchanged dozens of blows, countering and striking. Than suddenly Jarek kicked. The Ice Warrior crashed into the wall. Sub-Zero gasped for air. Tanya came to the aid of Jarek and unleashed a combo attack on Sub-Zero. The young warrior blocked most blows although a couple of punches and a vicious kick managed to breack through the defence of his gauntleted underarms. Tanya send her knee upward towards Sub-zero's groin. But Sub-Zero blocked the attack with his knee and sent the palm of his hand with great force into Tanya's face. She moved back a bit, disorientated and just as she tried to take a decent defensive stance he kicked her in the face. She went through her knees and fell onto the ground. "I should have frozen you and shattered you into pieces, but I don't like killing women" Sub-Zero said. Sub-Zero saw Jarek throw his sword. Sub-Zero blocked with his own sword and in one fluent movement slashed the projectile away charged his blade with Ice Energy. He stabbed it into the floor and it froze, the freeze moving rapidly towards Jarek who reacted too late and froze. Sub-Zero put the Ice Sword back in the scabbard on his back and prepared to scatter Jarek in a dozen pieces. But a guard opened fire, Sub-Zero dodged and with a skilful slide he defeated the soldier. But Jarek had broken free from the Icy Imprisonment, much faster than he Sub-Zero had expected. "Damn you Snowman! I'll. I'll have your head for this!" and he charged. But just as Sub-Zero wanted to counterattack, a boomerang hit him in the back of his head. The weapon returned in Tanya's hand who slowly got up. Sub-Zero was defeated and the world as Sub-Zero saw it, went completely black. .  
  
Sub-Zero had woken up chained to the wall. His wrists and ankles tied firmly allowing him little movement. Hours passed when the doors finally opened and a small bit of light entered his medieval prison cell. It was Tanya who entered, holding a torch. "So you're finally awake?" she said. Her tanned skin looked amazingly pale in the darkness of the dungeon. "." Sub-Zero said nothing and merely observed her as she moved closer. "You know I like you. Such a fine young specimen" Tanya said while she unmasked him. "What do you want?" Sub-Zero asked coldly. Tanya's finger traced the contours of the red scar on Sub-Zero's face. "I need your help" Tanya said drawing her lips closer to those of Sub-Zero. "I am not joining your Emperor female" Sub-Zero said. "Oh but I want to make another deal." she kissed him. "What kind of deal?" the Ice Warrior asked. "I set you free and you help me get away from here" Tanya said. "Who says I can't escape myself?" Sub-Zero asked. Tanya placed her hand on Sub-Zero's chest "Don't be foolish my young warrior you can't escape". "Really?" suddenly the chains froze and broke. His wrists freed he punched Tanya and than froze the chains holding his ankles. He was free in less than 5 seconds. He grabbed Tanya by the throat and pulled her up. "Why should I trust you?" Sub-Zero asked. "You must. I've got the money I want and I don't want to stay in Shao Kahn's service any longer. You must stop him before he owns all our souls" Tanya said, gasping for hair. "So? That doesn't mean I need you!" Sub-Zero said. "I know a secret passageway out of here and the location where the new tournament will be held!" Tanya said. "Tournament? What tournament?" Sub-Zero asked, tightening his grip. "You don't know? Shao Kahn is going to hold a new tournament to decide the fate of Earth!" Tanya said. 


End file.
